


Little light of mine

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Battle of Heart and Mind, Hope, Light Angst, Other, change your mind, coming to terms with yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The light that shined for his mother once understood. Its host was now... will always be... at peace. With himself, with the mother who'd birthed him.--





	Little light of mine

                      Steven's other half, his light that had left his body, stared blankly at its host. Not saying a word; it picked the now _completely_ human child into its arms. It's expression changed there, now it was no longer blank and unfeeling. It was full of sorrow, crying like he was.

Steven's sorrow turned into joy-- _hope for the future_ \--as his arms wrapped around its neck. The sorrowful light looked confused at the boy's laughter, but it soon starting laughing itself, there was no sadness or worry there. There was only happiness.

The boy who questioned his identity for the last fourteen years finally felt free. Because he was him. There was no _her_ to be found.

The light that shined for his mother once understood. Its host was now... will always be... at peace. With himself, with the mother who'd birthed him.

Two beings became one again; the simple half-gem child named Steven Universe.

Tears that fell afterwards, they still were only out of joy.


End file.
